Sting Of A Hel Spider
by Shadow Fox Ace
Summary: What if Spidey died but was resurrected by Hela, how will the world cope with this. Pairings is Spidey X Harem Lemons included
1. Chapter 1

**The SOAHS dialogue session **

**Shadow: so welcome to "Sting Of A Hel Spider" **

**Peter: cool title**

**Shadow: thanks and by the way (slaps)**

**Peter: ouch, why you did that **

**Shadow: why you let Gwen die then huh**

**Peter: (looked down with a rain cloud pouring on his head)**

**Shadow: anyway this is the story where Peter here dies but comes back as an avatar of Hela **

**Peter: what! But she is evil**

**Shadow: well in this story she is only a trickster like her dad **

**Loki: hey I take offence to that as I am the god of trickery **

**Peter: anyway so how I die **

**Shadow: Carnage **

**Peter: couldn't you think of a painless death**

**Shadow: okay how about you die of AIDS then **

**Peter: (flips him the bird) **

**Shadow: anyway lucky Peter here will get a harem as well**

**Peter: and who are the girls **

**Shadow: Black Cat, Ms Marvel, Black Widow, Tigra, the Scarlet Witch, X-23, Elektra, Ana Kravinoff, Hela, Songbird and Silver Sable.**

**Peter: wow those are beautiful yet skilful group of women even though some tried to kill me in the past **

**Shadow: don't worry as they have a secret admiration of you and you know where the story goes from there.**

**Peter: okay so shall we start the story **

**Shadow: sure, so hey Deadpool can you do the intro**

**Deadpool: and how much are you paying me**

**Shadow: how about a role in this story but no pairings**

**Deadpool: Deal! ...Shit NO wait **

**Shadow: too bad but don't worry maybe I will star you in your own story**

**Deadpool: fine but I want my chimichanga ready**

**Shadow: fine **

**Deadpool: shadow does not own Spiderman as it is own by Marvel**

Chapter 1: death of spidey

(Can this day go anymore more worst) were the thoughts of one Peter Parker aka Spider Man as he is busy fighting the symbiote known as Carnage. Carnage decides to take over the entire city of New York and how is he going to do that, by splitting himself and infected normal civilians, turning them into symbiote troops to become his army.

He knows he is in trouble so he enlisted help from Iron Man, Black Widow, Luke Cage, Wasp, Scorn who is Carnage's spawn and Iron Fist. As the battle went on, most of them were infected except himself, Scorn and Iron Man. Iron Man decides to use up all of his suit's energy to do a small shockwave to get rid of the symbiotes.

And it work, the only downside is all the heroes are unable to continue to fight anymore as Tony's suit has no more energy, Scorn was affected and was knocked out while the rest were tired from the infections, leaving Spider Man to fight the lunatic Carnage.

"Come on Cassidy let's end this once and for all!" growled Spider Man

"**Aww but I was having fun, no matter you're right I will end you!," **screamed Carnage who threw himself to punch Spider Man but Spider Man manage to dodge before kicking him in the face, sending him towards a car.

When he crashed there, Spider Man took no effort to web-swing towards Carnage and kept punching him in the face over and over again until he is laying still while Spider Man is panting as the punches took a lot of his energy.

(Is it finished) were the thoughts of the heroes.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA is that it Spidey I must say I'm disappointed," **said Carnage suddenly moved up.

"What! But How?" asked a shocked Spider Man.

"**Because I told you already, I will END YOU!" **screamed an angry Carnage who turned one of his hand into a blade and thrust forward into Spider Man's guts.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO! **Yelled a pissed off Iron Man when he saw a blade go through someone he thought as a cross of a brother and son.

"Spidey!" cried Wasp as she feared this was the last time she would talk to Spider Man.

"No!" gasped Black Widow who was covering her mouth as she knows that the damage can kill him.

"Peter!" shouted both Luke Cage and Iron Fists as they are good friends with Peter in real life.

"**Well this is goodbye Spidey," **smirked Carnage as he leaned towards Spiderman who chuckled.

"Yeah, goodbye Cassidy," said Spider Man who webbed- swing a piece of broken glass into Carnage's head, ended the host. As both fell backwards with their lives slowly fading, the symbiote saw its chance to escape but Iron Fist decides to stop him.

"This is for Peter!" said Iron Fist who charged up a Fist and punched down the symbiote, successfully ending it.

"Spidey come on, we won so please wake up," cried Wasp who is busying trying to save him.

"Janet…he is….gone," said Black Widow as she was trying to keep her tears in check but fail as she cared for Peter as well.

"No….No…No!" cried Wasp as she was crying on Luke Cage who is also shedding tears for one of his best friends.

"Damn it!" said an angry Iron Man who thought (what's the point of me having so much awesome techs if I can't even save a friend)

"The spider…" said Scorn sorrowfully.

**Meanwhile at the Avenger's mansion**

"Parker's…..dead?" muttered a shocked Logan as the rest of the Avengers were busy fighting Dr Doom with the Fantastic 4 and they just found out when they reached home, they then on the television to see what happened.

"It…can't…be," sobbed Ms Marvel who saw Peter as a brother.

"He's…gone," whispered Hawkeye as he is hugging a crying Spider Woman.

"Bug man was Hulk's good friend," said a sad Hulk.

"We have lost a great ally and warrior," said a mournful Thor who lowered his head.

"And a family member," continued Captain America sorrowfully.

But they did not see Tigra at the door and on her knees, "no please no, it can't be," she mumbled in shock and fear.

**Meanwhile at the Baxter Building**

"Peter…," said a sad Ben Grimm aka The Thing. Most of the Fantastic 4 were in the room except Reed who is busy doing more experiments.

"No! …sis tell me this is not true!" cried Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch as he saw someone he can call a brother dies.

"I'm sorry Johnny…..it's true," said a crying Sue Storm aka Invisible Woman.

"Mom?" asked a young Franklin as he is comforting his younger sister.

"Yes Franklin," said Sue.

"What are we going to do?" asked the boy but he did receive any answer as none of the adults there know the answer.

**Meanwhile in the X-Mansion**

"No...Not him," said a crying Kitty Pride aka Shadow Cat as she had a crush on Peter for a long time.

"I'm sorry Kitty," said a sad Scott Summers aka Cyclops as he knows the feeling of losing someone you love.

"There, there," said a comforting Emma Frost as she is hugging Kitty with some tears as well.

"I'm going to miss you Pete," said a mournful Bobby Drake aka Iceman as he saw Peter as a family member.

**Meanwhile in the Hardy's residence**

"No not him," cried Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat as she love Peter and would do anything for him.

"I'm sorry for your lost Felicia," said a sad Elektra Natchios who was a friend to Spidey even though she tried to kill him in the past but she respected the spider for everything he stands for.

"….." said a speechless Silver Sablinova aka Silver Sable as she couldn't believe the person who cared for her was gone.

**Meanwhile in the Kravinoff residence**

"HAHAHAHA," laughed Kraven Kravinoff who saw the news about the death of Spider Man.

"Father, why are you so happy?" asked Ana Kravinoff who entered the room.

"The spider is finally dead," said Kraven. Ana felt something in her heart, like something broke but she pushed it down. She then saw something weird, she saw her father crying.

"Father why are you crying?" asked a curious Ana.

"Because he was a good foe and rival, I just wish I could face him one more time," said Kraven while rubbing away his tears. Even though they are enemies, they have mutual respect for one another as well.

**Meanwhile on the street of New York**

"No, please no," said a sobbing Anya Sofia Corazon aka Spider Girl as she wouldn't believe that the person that was a mentor and a friend to her had died.

"Sorry about your dad," said a random passer-by.

"He's not my dad, just my mentor," she replied and webbed-swing away back to her home. She remembered Peter telling her that if she wanted to become a hero, she would have to give up her social media life and that's what she did.

**A month later at Peter's funeral **

"We are gathered here today to honour and remember a hero, warrior, friend but most importantly a family member. He would never give up even if the problem is very hard, he would fight to protect those he cherish even if he is tired or badly hurt, he taught us a valuable lesson of "with great power comes great responsibility" we will always remember this lesson Spidey so don't you worry," said a mournful Captain America. "We won't reveal his identity to protect his family," he continued.

After he said that, he stepped down and Logan walked up.

"I am Logan, the Wolverine, the first time I meet Spidey was when I was fighting Sabertooth, he was a comedic guy but he also knows when to become serious as well. Sometimes I wonder what was his reason to become a hero, after a few team ups I finally realised that he fought for the people he loves while I fight to survive, he was the one person I can call a friend and brother," said a sad Logan.

Before he stepped down, he took out a picture of him and Spidey and place it on the coffin. After that Iron Man stepped up with his face plate opened.

"Hello I am Anthony "Tony" Stark and I'm Iron Man. I know Spidey when he first came to me for a job interview, I saw that he was a talented teenager, he was smart, funny but most importantly he has a big heart, he would carry the burden of the world and not ask for any help at all. We lost a great hero and brother, I will miss you Spidey and if ever I have a son I wish he would be like Spidey," said a sorrowful Iron Man as he wiped away his tears.

After Tony's speech, it was Scott's turn.

"Hi my name is Scott Summers, the Cyclopes. I first meet him when he saved Kitty from the Blob, even though he wasn't a mutant, he acted like he knows how we feel and would protect our kind even if the rest of the world hates us. That's why we love him and we hope he will rest in peace in heaven." Said Scott as walks to his fellow mutants

This continued for 3 hours as many heroes and friends said their farewells but the one thing that shocks them was that all of Spidey's villains all come and said their farewell as well. And finally J. Jonah Jameson decides to do the closing speech.

"Spider Man is a one of a kind hero, he would protect those that love him and those who hates him, I am ashamed to say I hated Spidey not because I hate him in person but I hated him because I don't know who he is or what is he. But now i know that, he is a true hero and Spidey, if you can hear this, I am sorry," said a tearful Jonah and then he reveal the tombstone.

**Here lies Spider Man whose lesson will never be forgotten**

"**With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility"**

**Died to save those he loves and those that loves him**

**An Avenger**

**A Joker**

**A Fighter **

**A Brother**

**A Survivor**

**A Savoir **

**A Mentor **

**A Son **

**He will be dearly miss by all **

Standing on top of a building looking down on the funeral was Julie Carpenter, Madam Webb, although she is blind she can see the future and then she said "this is not the end, hope to see you again Peter."

**The SOAHS dialogue session**

**Peter: Man you sure know how to plan a funeral **

**Shadow: why thank you **

**Peter: so what happens now?**

**Shadow: you will be resurrected next chapter **

**Peter: cool **

**Shadow: let's end it here **

**Peter: okay **

**Shadow: goodbye for now**

**Peter: See you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The SOAHS dialogue session**

**Shadow: and we are back**

**Peter: so how am I going to come back to life?**

**Shadow: I can't say but just know that it will be very eventful night for you**

**Peter: …okay….**

**Shadow: so prepare for an experience you never felt before**

**Peter: okay now you are scaring me**

**Shadow: Don't worry it will only hurt for a while (said while having an evil smile and devil's aura)**

**Peter: (said nothing and started to run away)**

**Shadow: (sighs) they always run, well can't blame them for doing so**

**Shadow: since he is well a pussy, Felicia can you do the intro while I go and find him**

**(Black Cat drops off from the ceiling)**

**Black Cat: shadow does not own Spiderman as it is own by Marvel**

**Chapter 2: an unusual way of revival**

"Where am i?" questioned Peter as he slowly stand up. He felt fine even though Carnage had stabbed him but he does feel any pain and the wound had disappeared as well. He was in a colourless void with nothing around him as he started turn left and right to see where is he at.

(Okay I'm standing in the middle of nowhere with nothing at sight, things can't go any worst….right?") Thought Peter. But Murphy's Law would prove him wrong as suddenly he had a head splitting headache.

"Arggg Fuck!" said Peter with clenched teeth as he is holding onto his head.

When the headache went away, he saw memories, memories that shouldn't be there, his marriage to Mary Jane (who left the country due to her job) and his aunt May death, the deal he made with Mephisto the devil and the last day he spent with MJ.

"That Son of a Bitch, when I see I fucking going to beat him up so bad till his mother cannot even recognise him," said Peter angrily.

(Somewhere in hell Mephisto sneezes as he is reading a book (Smut) and when he did, he cried as his book is ruined)

Suddenly light appear in front of him and Peter tried to touch it, when he did the void became a 5-star hotel room, it has a king-sized bed with a red sheet of blanket, a Jacuzzi at a corner and a balcony.

"Okay, where the fuck am I now," said Peter angrily as he was already pissed off with Mephisto.

"Now, now why are you so angry," said a womanly voice.

"Show yourself," said Peter.

"If you insist," said the voice, as flames suddenly appear before him and form a woman. The woman was 7 foot tall, has pale white skin with black hair that reaches her knees, she was wearing a long green dress that didn't cover her cleavage instead it made them look bigger and sexier. The dress had two long silts to show her legs. She was also wearing a black mask that covers her eyes and the mask have two long black horns on top. She was the literally meaning of beauty.

"Who are you and where am i?" asked Peter who was trying his best not to drool or have a nose-bleed.

"To answer your first question, I am Hela The Asgardian Goddess Of Death and to answer your second question you are in a hotel suite I bought in Paris," answered Hela amusedly.

"Wait, aren't you Thor's niece," asked Peter.

"No! I don't know why you mortals keep saying that when I'm not," said Hela angrily.

"Okay, I'm sorry please don't kill me," said Peter as he is scared that he pissed off the goddess.

"Don't worry I forgive you as I know Loki has something to do with this," said Hela distastefully when she mention Loki.

(Somewhere in Asgard, Loki sneezed)

"Plus I can't kill if you are already died," said Hela in a joking manner.

"Okay…..so why am I here," asked Peter.

"Hmm straight to the point, I like that in a man, and I brought you here is to resurrect you as you manage to impress me," said Hela.

"Wow I impressed a goddess, wait you want to resurrect me but what is the catch?" asked Peter.

"Very perceptive, the catch is I want you to kill the people I asked you to, they are evil so don't worry, get certain item I want and finally I want you to become my lover," said Hela.

"So you want me to be your personal assassin, treasure hunter and lover," said Peter while nodding his head, "…Wait! Lover?!"

"Yes, you will hunt down the target I give you while pleasing me as a husband," said Hela seductively.

"So why you want me to become your lover, I mean isn't there others that fit your criteria," asked Peter.

"Because like I said you impress me at the same time you have the ability to evolve further than any other superhero you know plus you are kindda hot," said Hela who blush at the last reason.

"Okay…..so what will you do if I agree?" asked Peter.

"Well firstly I will grant you new powers as well as upgrade your old ones, secondly we will have the marriage ceremony and finally the most important is that we will….," said Hela.

"Will what?" asked Peter.

"Make love," said a blushing Hela.

When she said that both of them start to blush up a storm.

"So what new powers I will get," asked Peter while trying to change the subject.

"Your new powers will be an advance healing factor, mastery of all weapons, demonic ability and Chaotic energy manipulation," explained Hela.

"Wow, but what about the upgrades to my old?" asked Peter.

"The upgrade are that your speed, stamina, reflexes and strength will be increased by 200 percent while your sixth sense will be sharper and allows you to predict your enemies moves easily and finally you are able to use a special pheromone that attracts females that have feelings for you," said Hela.

"Wait! I thought you want me to be your husband yet you want other girls to jump on me," said Peter.

"That's because as the ultimate being that is just below god, you will need to continue the line and I know you like other girls as well," said Hela.

"But, but, but," said Peter.

"Don't need to worry my love I know you will settle this problem when you reached there," said Hera while hugging him as she is pulling away a small ball of light away from Peter's head.

"And your answer is?" asked Hela seriously.

"Yes," said Peter with no hesitation not knowing that Hela had actually unlocked Peter's dark side.

"Thanks do you Peter Benjamin Parker take me Hela to be your wife and Queen?" asked Hela.

"I do," said Peter.

"Then I Hela take you Peter Benjamin Parker to be my husband and King," said Hela with tears in her eyes, as Peter saw them he quickly wipe them away.

"Thanks now you may kiss the bride," said Hela.

After she said that, Peter slowly cupped her cheeks, move towards her and kissed. As the kiss went on, Hela move her hand onto Peter's neck while he moved his to her waist, Peter decide to deepen the kiss with his tongue while Hela also try to win the tongue battle but she lost so she let Peter continue until she moaned in happiness, when they separate there was a trail of saliva between them.

"Wow!" said Peter as he felt that was the kiss of the century.

"Yes that was very nice, I'm sorry my love but this will hurt," said Hela sadly.

"What will?" asked Peter in shock and fear.

"Your new powers," said Hela as she shoved a black orb into Peter's heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cries Peter in agony as he felt his body being split apart with lava, then re-joined and splitting again repeating the process again and again.

"Shush there, there my love it will be better soon," said Hela as she comforted Peter on her laps while her hand is brushing Peter's hair in a soothing manner.

After what seems like an eternity, Peter slowly stand up not feeling any pain. When he walk towards a mirror to see any change, he saw that his appearance and costume had changed. He now have silver hair that is brushed down, one eye red while the other is light blue, his body is now a toned body with an 8-packs. His costume is now black like when Venom was possessing him except the lines were red and his mask now is black with red lines and red eye mask.

"Whoa now this looks awesome, thanks love," said Peter while hugging her.

"Don't mention it my love, now this costume works like your symbiote one except you controlled it instead of having a mind of its own," said Hela.

"So now what can I do for you my love?" asked Peter.

"You can help me finish the wedding," said Hela seductively.

**Warning Lemon alert please any minors go and skip until the Lemon is over**

"As you wish my queen," said Peter. As he moved towards Hera and kissed her. As the kissed went on, he control the costume to disappear until he is left in his boxers which Hela saw and she smiled.

"Since you are almost naked, I think I should be too," said Hela as she slowly pulled down her dress to show that she was wearing black bra and panties.

Peter then quickly kiss her while rubbing his hands around Hela body, causing her to moan in his mouth. When he stopped Hela pouted but then he quickly unhooked her bra and slowly rubbed her breast, making her moan loudly.

"Yes my love please continue rubbing my breast," moaned Hela.

"Your wish is my command love,' said Peter as he slowly move towards her breast and sucked on it.

As Peter was sucking on her breast, Hela decide to tease him back by rubbing her hands on Peter's erection that was erected and was standing at 11 inches.

Peter then decide to move Hela till she is on top of him with her ass facing him while her face is in front of his dick. Hela know what her husband wanted and decide to slowly lick his erection, as Peter moaned, she quickly put it into her mouth and went up and down.

Seeing while she is giving him a blowjob, Peter moved her panties aside and slowly licked her pussy, causing her to moan. Seeing him pleasuring her, Hela increased her blowjob while Peter also insert his two finger into her pussy while licking her.

As both continue to pleasure each other, they know they are going to come but the thing is who is going to be first, in the end it was Hela.

"I'm Cumming!" said Hela as her juices leak into Peter's mouth and he drank it.

Peter feeling he was too so he shouted, "Hela!" as he quickly come in her mouth.

When he was done, Hela swallowed his cum and said "delicious but now it's time for the main course," as she open her legs wide to show her wet pussy.

"Are you sure my love?" asked Peter.

"Yes now come and Fuck Me!" said Hera as the last part she shouted.

Not wanting to disappoint his love, Peter quickly plunged his dick into her, causing her to moan loudly.

"Yes love keep fucking me yes," moaned Hela as Peter moved in and out of her.

Seeing this, Peter decides to tease her and stop moving, when she felt he stopped, she quickly shouted, "why you stop?"

"Now tell me who does this pussy belongs to or else I will not continue," said Peter.

As Hera was a goddess, she has her pride so she didn't want to tell so she tried to move on her own but Peter had her hold tight so no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do so. As seconds went by Hela couldn't take it anymore so she answered.

"Yours! I'm your slut so please fuck this pussy because it is yours," she shouted.

'Alright Slut," said Peter as he continued trusting in and out of her.

"Yes! Please Keep Fucking This Slut, I'm Your Slut So Keep Fucking Me!" shouted Hela.

As he continued to do so, both of them know they are going to release so they shouted to each other.

"Babe I gonna cum," said Peter while he kept trusting in and out of her.

"Cum in me love," Moaned Hela as she was going to cum as well.

"Hela!" shouted Peter as he Cummed in her deeply.

"Peter!" shouted Hela as she come as well.

As both cummed, they both were tired so they decide to sleep and talk tomorrow

"Good night love," said Peter.

"Good night my king," said Hela.

**Lemon ended **

**The Next Day**

As Peter wakes up, he saw Hela laying on his chest so he kissed her forehead, waking her up in the process.

"Morning my King," said Hela.

"Morning love," said Peter.

"So are you hungry love," said Peter.

"Yes but I want to take a shower first," said Hela as she slowly walk towards the bathroom.

Peter feeling the morning wood quickly follow her quietly and closed the door. Hela not hearing the door open as she was busying bathing herself felt strong arms around her and something big entered her moaned.

"Let round two start," said Peter.

Not wanting to waste time Hela just nodded.

**30 minutes later**

After they did it again, they both quickly bath themselves and went to eat breakfast.

"So how can I summon weapons?" asked Peter.

"By imagining them my king, with your imagination you are able to summon any weapons as they are stored in a pocket universe only you can access," said Hela.

"Cool thanks love so when can I be revived?" asked Peter.

"Anytime love so do you want to do it now?" asked Hela.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"Okay love now just close your eyes when you are ready," said Hela.

Before he did, he quickly kiss Hela and after that he closed his eyes while Hela chanted something in Norse.

As Peter slowly gets eaten by flames, Hela said, "I will wish you luck my love,"

**Meanwhile at Spiderman's gravesite Central Park New York 4 days after the funeral**

Standing in front of the tombstone was someone wearing a black trench coat, that someone was Tigra.

"I'm sorry I didn't attend the funeral but I can't admit that you are died,' said Tigra sadly.

"I know it's too late to say this but I just want to let you know that…I love you Peter, I love you since I saw you for the first time. You have all the qualities I was searching for a mate so I always wanted to mate with you but I guess it is too late," said Tigra with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly red cracks appear on the ground that led to the tombstone and black fire started to come out of the cracks, scared, Tigra took a few steps back to see what was happening. What happened next shocked her.

As the flames begin to surround the tombstone, suddenly a hand appear out of the ground, slowly Peter's decomposing body was raised out of the ground and the flames begins to surround him, as the flames slowly gets burn out, there stood the new Peter.

'Hi Tigra long time no see," said Peter calmly as thought he was talking about the weather.

Tigra did the only thing suitable for that time and that was she screamed and fainted.

"Was it something I said?" said Peter while tilting his heads towards the side.

**The SOAHS dialogue session**

**Peter: wow so I fucked Hela till she become my slut**

**Shadow: yep **

**Peter: nice (said while holding his knuckle out)**

**Shadow: why thank you (said while returning Peter's fist bump)**

**Peter: so what happens next?**

**Shadow: sorry that will be spoilers**

**Peter: oh come on**

**Shadow: sorry man **

**Peter: (sighs) never mind so let's end the story here then**

**Shadow: sure **

**Peter: bye bye **

**Shadow: peace!**


	3. Omake

**Omake 2:**

Now since it's the day of love, Shadow decides to invite those couples in his company for a special Valentine Cruise own by his family as a reward and a present for the New Year.

"Welcome to the Party," welcomed Shadow to his workers. Shadow was wearing a white wife-beater, red jacket, black pants and a black beanie.

"Hey Nīsan, why do we celebrate Valentine day?" asked Natsu.

"We celebrate it because it is the day where a boyfriend does something special for his girlfriend, speaking of girlfriend, who is your Valentine Otōto?" asked an amused Shadow.

After he asked the question, Natsu immediately started to blush and started to say incoherent words.

"Aww Otōto, you didn't get anyone to be your Valentine this year," teased Shadow.

"I did!" shouted Natsu who quickly closed his mouth after realise what he had said.

"Ah-Ha! So tell me Otōto who is your Valentine?" asked Shadow.

"It's….. (Whisper)" said Natsu who whispered the name into Shadow's ear.

"Wow, Otōto…I'm so proud of you," said Shadow as he hugged Natsu.

"Thanks Nīsan," said Natsu.

"So is she coming?" asked Shadow.

"No…she said she was busy with the kingdom but she did say next year she will celebrate it with me," said Natsu sadly.

"Hey now, don't worry I know she will so come on let's go and see the others," said Shadow.

"Hai!" replied Natsu.

As they entered the Cruise, the saw the entire place full of heart-shaped balloons and pink streamers being place all around the place.

"Wow they really decorated this place nicely," said Natsu.

"Of course, it's one of the most romantic day of the year, we wouldn't want a cheap celebration for it," said a female voice behind Shadow.

"Hello Mira-Chan," said Shadow not turning around to see it.

"Aw I thought I can scare you," pouted Mirajane.

"Sorry Mira-Chan but you should know that I can sense anyone near me, for example Konan-Chan you can come down from the ceiling and Tayuya-Chan stop hiding in that wall," said Shadow walking away.

After he said that, Konan drop down from the ceiling while Tayuya revealed herself from a wall.

"Seriously that is getting irritating," said Tayuya.

"Yeah, we can't even surprise him for his birthday as he will ruin it himself," said Konan.

"Then you guys should try surprise him with something different," said Natsu.

"How?" asked the three girls.

"Blast his favourite song on a headset and lead him into the surprise," said Natsu.

"What is his favourite song?" asked Konan curiously.

"This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage," replied Natsu.

"Oh….." said the girls.

"Why he like that song, I thought he is into pop song?" asked Tayuya.

"That's because that song is the theme of his favourite wrestler CM Punk," said Natsu.

"Oh…." Said the girls.

"So if we do that, we can easily surprise him huh," said Mirajane.

"Yup," said Natsu popping the "p".

"Thanks for the idea Natsu now we can surprise Shadow in the future," said Tayuya.

"No problem, I always wanted to see Nīsan's face when he is shocked," said Natsu.

"Yeah, we never see him scare, this is so going sweet," said Konan.

"Yup," said Mirajane.

While their conversation were going on, they did not know that Shadow was listening to them.

"So they are planning to scare me huh, well they are going to be the one surprised," said Shadow to no one, planning to counter what plans they have.

After he said that he then walk to the ballroom to enjoy the party.

"Yo! Boss what took you so long?" demanded Ash.

"Come on Ash, you drank too much," said Cynthia as she drags Ash away.

"…who let Ash drink beer?" asked Shadow as he rubbed his temple.

No one raised up their hand or say anything.

"Okay, I counting to 3 and if no one admit, well I will let you guys guess," said Shadow with little anger in his tone.

"1…." Said Shadow as his eyes are now glowing red and blue.

No one admitting but many people were starting to sweat profusely.

"2…." Said Shadow with rising anger in his voice as he draws out his twin Desert Eagle.

"It was Zoro," said everyone.

"Hey! It's not my fault, blame Danny for flying towards me while I was drinking," said Zoro.

"Fuck you, I say it was Gray for freezing the floor and making me slip," said Danny while pointing at Gray.

"Screw you guys, it was Percy, he was playing around with water and was trying to show off to Juvia," said Gray.

"No blame Luffy for chasing Usopp and Chopper as he knock into me," said Percy.

"Hey! It's Elfman's fault for telling me that those two took my meat," said Luffy.

"No way man, a real man does not do that, it was Franky who told me to that," said Elfman nervously.

"That's not super, I say blame Paul for giving me the idea," said Franky.

"Blame Eric!" Paul said immediately.

"Hey fuck you! This was all your idea in the first place," said Eric angrily.

"So Paul tell me, why did you do that?" asked Shadow.

"Erm…for… the moments?" said Paul but it sounded like a question.

"For the moment huh, well since its Valentine's Day I won't punish you harshly," said Shadow.

"(Breathe out)"

"But you will have to take Ash home after this," said Shadow.

"What! Fuck no I not doing that," said Paul defiantly.

"Too bad you got him drunk, or how about this, you agree to have a training match against Cynthia in a 6-1 handicap match with 6 of yours versus 1 one of her," suggested Shadow.

When he said that, Paul immediately turn and look at Cynthia who have a demonic smile on her face, after looking at her, he knows he was looking at a one-sided massacre battle.

"Hehe you know what, I think I will go with the first idea," said Paul while sweating profusely.

(He is scared of her …. What an awesome blackmailing tool) were the thoughts of everyone there.

"Now was that so hard," said an amused Shadow.

(It was, you fucker) thought Paul.

"So now that is settled, let the Valentine's Day singing competition begin," announced Shadow.

"Another one, boss didn't we have one back at the Christmas party," said George.

"Yeah, and you didn't say who was the winner," continued Henry,

"I didn't, hmm must have slipped my mind, anyway the winner or winners are me, Natsu, Gray, George, Cynthia and Jessica," said Shadow.

"Yes! Take that Elfman" said Gray.

"Yeah! We did it Cynthia," squealed Jessica.

"Yup!" said Cynthia.

"Awesome, I knew we are going to win," said Natsu.

"And where were you Otōto?" asked Shadow.

"Oh you know walking around and looking at things," said a bored Natsu.

"Okay now since its Valentine, the competitors must sing love songs," said Shadow.

"Great, a music category which I suck at," said Ember dryly.

"Heh, I am so going to win the prize," said Tayuya,

"By the way, why aren't you swearing Tayuya, you would usually swear but why not today?" asked Konan.

"Because, Koi promise me if I don't swear today, he would give me a reward," said Tayuya blushing.

After she said that, all of Shadow's girlfriend became jealous of her.

"But Koi, what about us," pouted Mirajane.

"Yeah me too," pouted Konan.

"Don't worry, I will also give you guys reward after this, as the prize of the competition is a free trip to Paris, France for any number not exceeding 30," said Shadow.

After he said that, almost every girl in the room immediately pulled out a puppy-dog face and ask their boyfriend to win the competition.

"Gray-Sama, please win the competition," pouted Juvia.

"Don't worry, I will win it for sure, beside I will be with Shadow, Natsu and George, we will definitely win this," said Gray.

"Yeah! Juvia happy!" said Juvia.

"Eric-boo," said Jessica.

"Yeah? Babe," said Eric.

"Win this for me," pouted Jessica.

"I will babe, trust me," said a confident Eric.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention, anyone can join this competition," said Shadow.

After he said that, some of the girls immediately started to stare at each other, if looks can kill, currently there will be a massacre.

"So first up we have, you know us," said Shadow while pointing at Natsu, Gray and George.

So when he said that, all four of them immediately went to the back-stage to prepare.

**4 minutes later**

"You guys ready?" asked Paul.

"Yeah!" were the replied.

When the curtains were lifted, all of the crowd started to cheer.

George was wearing a black suit with a black bowtie, black pants and black converse.

Shadow was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black pants and red converse.

Natsu was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, black pants and blue converse.

Gray was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, black pants and white converse.

"Okay since we were the champions of the first sing off, we would perform two songs for you guys," said Shadow.

After he said that, the crowd grew wild and was cheering for them.

Then the song "Paralyzed" by Big Time Rush begins to play.

George:

**You, you walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

**That's when I saw you for the first time**

**And I was paralyzed**

**I had a million things to say**

**But none of them came out that day**

**'Cause I was never one of those guys**

**That always had the best lines**

Shadow:

**Time stops ticking**

**My hands keep shaking**

**And you don't even know that**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**Now, I learned a lot from my mistake**

**Never let a good thing slip away**

**I found a lot of time to look back**

**And my only regret is**

Shadow:

**Not telling you what I was going through**

**You didn't even know that**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

Shadow:

**As the years go by I think about you all the time**

**Woah**

**If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed**

**Paralyzed by you **

George:

**You walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**(You got me paralyzed)**

Together:

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**(You got me paralyzed)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

Natsu:

**(You got me tongue tied)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

Natsu:

**(Now I'm frozen inside)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.**

When they are done, everyone started to cheer, but then Shadow raise up his hands.

"Guys, we are not done yet, we still have one song so please hold your applause till the end," said Shadow.

Then the song "Nothing even Matters" by Big Time Rush begins to play.

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you**

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters**

George:

**It's like one for the haters, **

**Two for all of those who try to shut us down.**

**They don't really know.**

**There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. **

**No, I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.**

**When we're together, baby, anything goes.**

**We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no.**

Everyone:

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, **

Natsu:

**Getting closer, and closer baby.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters. **

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters.**

George:

**It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.**

**They disappear and it's just you and me.**

**Anything you want to do, anything that you please. **

**Oh woah no**

**Forget about our problems, forget about our past.**

**I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.**

**Every second I'm with you just goes so fast.**

**Woah, woah.**

Everyone:

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, **

Natsu:

**That I told you, that I told you baby.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters.**

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters.**

Natsu:

**Nothing even matters. **

**Oh woah**

**And nothing even matters. **

Shadow:

**(Woah)**

**We don't even need to fight. **

**Everything will be alright.**

**Nothing even matters, **

Shadow and Natsu:

**But you and I.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters,**

Gray:

**(Nothing even matters.)**

George:

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters. **

Everyone:

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, **

Natsu:

**(Say what they want whoa) **

Everyone:

**About us. **

**(Oh woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. **

George:

**(They can talk my money, take my cars, oh whoa oh whoa)**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh whoa)**

George:

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**

**And nothing even matters. **

Natsu:

**(Baby)**

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters.**

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters.**

When they were done, everyone started to cheer loudly and wildly.

"Next up, we have Tayuya," said Shadow.

"Alright, time to blow the roof of this place," said Tayuya who quickly went to the backstage to prepare.

**2 minutes later**

When the curtain was rise, everyone gasped. Tayuya was wearing a black rocker shirt with black pants and black sneakers, she was carrying a red guitar and begin to strum it.

Tayuya:

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**Oh, oh**

**But you don't really give a shit**

**You go with it, go with it, go with it**

'**Cause you're fuckin' crazy**

**Rock n' roll**

**You-ou said "hey**

**What's your name?"**

**It took one look and**

**Now we're not the same.**

**Yeah, you said "Hey"**

**And since that day,**

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

**Yeah**

**And that's why I smile.**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**Last night I blacked out, I think.**

**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**

**I remember making out and then**

**Oh, oh**

**I woke up with a new tattoo**

**Your name was on me and my name was on you.**

**I would do it all over again**

**You-ou said "hey (hey)**

**What's your name?" (What's your name?)**

**It took one look and**

**Now I'm not the same.**

**Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)**

**And since that day, (since that day)**

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

**And that's why I smile.**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**And that's why I smile.**

**(I smile)**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**(The Reason)**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile**

When she was done, everyone started to cheer loudly, as for Shadow well he quickly went up stage and start a make-out session with her.

"Boss, you can stop now, or else we would have a riot on our side," said Simon as he tries to hold back Konan.

After he said that, both of them move away from each other, Tayuya having a huge blush while Shadow is normal.

"Okay next we have Danny," said Shadow.

"Hell-Yeah!" said Danny as he flew and went through the curtain to the backstage.

**1 minute later**

When the curtain rises, Danny was wearing a white shirt, red jacket, black pants and blue sneakers.

Then the song "Treasure" by Bruno Mars begins to play

Danny:

**Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby**

**I gotta tell you a little something about yourself**

**You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady**

**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else **

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey, you're my golden star**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling**

**A girl like you should never look so blue**

**You're everything I see in my dreams**

**I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**

**Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey, you're my golden star**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey you're my golden star**

**You know you could make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

When he was done, everyone started to cheer, Ember was the loudest.

"Okay next we have Mirajane," said Shadow.

"Hehe let's go," said Mirajane cheerfully.

**2 minutes later**

The curtain was raised and the sight that everyone was seeing was stunning.

Mirajane was wearing a dress with rainbow beads on the top and black skirt for the bottom, she was also wearing black leather boots.

Then the song "Love you like a love song" by Selena Gomez begins to play.

Mirajane:

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on, with best of them**

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A centerfold miracle, lyrical**

**You've saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I am hypnotized by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are...I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**(Hoa-woah) **

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

**No one compares**

**You stand alone, to every record I own**

**Music to my heart that's what you are**

**A song that goes on and on**

**(Woooh)**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**(I love you, I love you, like a love song, like a love song)**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, **

When she was done, the crowd went wild and was cheering loudly. As for Shadow, he was doing the same thing he did with Tayuya to Mirajane.

After two minutes of making out, both move away from each other, Mirajane was blushing while Shadow was normal.

"Now we have a new face joining us, give it up for Eric," said Shadow.

"Finally it's my turn, Jess you can start preparing to go to France," said a confident Eric and after he said that, he quickly went to the backstage.

**3 minutes later**

When the curtain was raised, Eric was wearing a white shirt, blue jacket and pants with black converse.

Then the song "Crush" by David Archuleta begins to play.

Eric:

**(Ooo… woah-woah, oh woah) **

**I hung up the phone tonight**

**Something happened for the first time**

**Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush (What a rush)**

**'Cause the possibility**

**That you would ever feel the same way**

**About me, just too much, just too much (Just too much)**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we can be, where this thing can go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Has it ever crossed your mind**

**When we're hanging, spending time girl?**

**Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)**

**See it's a chance we've gotta take**

**'Cause I believe that we can make this into**

**Something that will last, last forever, forever!**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**(Why do I kept running)**

**All I ever think about is you**

**(All I ever think about)**

**You got me hypnotized (Hypnotized), so mesmerized (Mesmerized)**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think (Ever think) when you're all alone (all alone)**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go? (Go)**

**Am I crazy or falling in love? (Crazy)**

**Is it really just another crush? (Another crush)**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**(Ah…..yeah...yeah)**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**(Ooo…woah)**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**This crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

When he was done, everyone cheer for him loudly, especially Jessica.

"And last but not least, we have Henry," said Shadow.

"Heh, Paris, here I come," said Henry as he went to the backstage.

**3 minutes later**

When the curtain was rise, everyone started to cheer loudly.

Henry was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black pant and black sneakers.

Henry:

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**We're under pressure, seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**

**Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning**

**But hey now, don't know girl, we both know it's a cruel world**

**But I will take my chances...a-a-ances**

**As long as you love me, we could be starving,**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for the dream girl**

**I'll be your Hova, you can be my Destiny's Child on a scene girl**

**So don't stress, don't cry, oh we don't need no wings to fly**

**Just take my hand**

**As you love me we could be starving,**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**(Woah…B.I.G)**

**I don't know if this make sense**

**You're my hallelujah**

**Give me a time and place, I'll rendez-vous**

**I'll fly it to ya, I'll meet you there**

**Girl you know I got you**

**Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without you**

**Now we on top of the world**

**Cause that's just how we do it**

**Used to tell me sky's the limit**

**Now the skies are point of view, view, view**

**Now we stepping out like woah**

**Cameras point at you, ask me what's best side**

**I'll stand back and point at you, you, you**

**The one that I argue with,**

**Feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with**

**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side**

**It's greener where the water is**

**So I know, know, we got issues baby, true, true, true**

**But I rather work on this with you**

**Then go ahead and start with someone new**

**As you love me we could be starving (Love me yeah)**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke **

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, and I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me **

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**(I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

After he was done, everyone cheer very loudly.

"Okay now we are done, let's go and watch the fireworks, sound cool?" asked Shadow.

"Yes!" shouted everyone as they left the Ballroom to go to the deck where they see a lot of fireworks together.

**Hey guys, Shawn here, this is dedicated to all the people out there celebrating Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy my story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The SOAHS dialogue session**

**Shadow: and we're back**

**Peter: awesome **

**Shadow: so ready for your first kill?**

**Peter: Hell Yeah!**

**Shadow: great so what will you be using?**

**Peter: it will be a surprise**

**Shadow: Cool**

**Peter: so who will be my first target?**

**Shadow: sorry spoilers**

**Peter: …Really (Said while deadpanning at him)**

**Shadow: you started it first **

**Peter: Touché Shadow Touché**

**Shadow: anyway let's start the story so Tigra would you kindly start the story**

**(Tigra fall from the ceiling and landed on her two legs)**

**Tigra: Shadow does not own Spiderman as it is own by Marvel**

Chapter 3: First Target

It had been 10 minutes since Tigra had fainted and now she is slowly waking up.

"Man what a crazy dream, for a second I thought Peter was still alive," said Tigra while rubbing her head.

"Actually I am," said Peter beside her, calmly like he is talking about the weather.

"What! You're really here!" shouted Tigra.

"Yup," said Peter popping the "p".

After he said that Tigra swiftly went to him and hugged him.

"But How?" asked Tigra with tears in her eyes.

"Let just say I made a deal with a certain Goddess of Death," said Peter not wanting to reveal too much.

(Meanwhile in Asgard, Hela sneezes)

**While at the Avenger's mansion**

Thor was busy training with Captain America when he felt a dimensional rift opened, as he is about to say, Iron Man appeared and said, "Guys sensors indicate a dimensional rift had just opened."

"Do you know where it appear at?" asked Captain America.

"Don't know but Carol ask us to go to the living room now," said Tony as he quickly flew to the living room.

"Well training will be hold for now, so let's go Thor," said Captain America.

"Yes, I hope it is not Loki this time," said Thor.

"Yeah….." said Captain America as both of them reached the living room to see all of the Avengers except Tigra there.

"Okay we don't know who is it coming from the dimensional rift and neither do we know what is it's intension are but the only thing we know it that it is at New York Park," said Carol.

"Wait! Did you say New York Park, isn't there where Peter's Grave is at?" asked Hawkeye.

After he said that. Everyone begin to pale as they were thinking the same thing.

"Don't tell me someone actually did what I think is happening," said She-Hulk.

"I don't like where this is going at," said Black Widow.

"Me too," said Wasp.

"Okay people, let's stop talking and start rolling so we can kick whoever's ass," said Luke Cage.

"You know sometimes I worry for you Luke," said Iron Fist.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go," said Luke as he quickly left the Mansion.

"(Sigh) let's go," said Carol.

"Wait, what about Tigra?" asked Spiderwoman.

When she said that, everyone start to worry about her as they know she had visited Peter's grave.

"She must be there right now, we need to go and help her," said Iron Man.

After he said that, everyone quickly went to the park to see who's there.

**Meanwhile at the park**

"But why would she help you?" asked Tigra as she knows that making deals with Gods will always have a secret motive.

"Because she said she was impressed by my will to always fight and how interesting my life is," lied Peter as he does not want to let anyone know about his task.

"Are you sure?" questioned Tigra as she can hear Peter's heart beating fast and this is a sign of him actually lying to her, this broke a part of her heart.

"I am," said Peter but he is also starting to sweat a little.

"Really, then can you tell me why is your heart beating fast then," asked Tigra.

"Erm, i...can…Shit!" said Peter as he narrowly dodge an arrow.

(Phew save by an arrow, Wait! AN Arrow! Shit! They must be here) were the thoughts of Peter.

"Tigra are you okay?" asked Hawkeye worryingly as he landed beside her.

"Why would I be not okay?" asked Tigra.

"Because of that guy over there," said Hawkeye as the rest of the Avengers is surrounding him.

"That guy is Peter guys, he is back," said Tigra.

After she said that, everyone turn and look at her with a "Are you kidding me" or "Did you forget to take your medicine" look.

"That can't be Peter, He is dead," said Iron Man.

"Guys it's really me," said Peter.

"Really! If it's really you then prove it," said Hawkeye.

"Fine, Tony always sleep with a teddy bear name Tony Jr," said Peter.

After he said that, everyone started to laugh except Tony.

"Hey! That is supposed to be a secret Peter," whined Tony.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" were the reaction of everyone there.

"Don't worry Tony, since I reveal your secret, maybe I should start revealing their secrets as well," said Peter with an evil smile.

When he said that, everyone except Tony started to turn pale.

"Peter bro calm down, we wouldn't want you to do that, hell I won't do that," said Hawkeye.

"Really now, tell me why shouldn't I do that then?" asked Peter curiously with a smirk.

"Sure that's because…..erm….i don't know," said Hawkeye.

"Since you can't give me an answer, I will start with your secret Hawkeye," said Peter.

"Peter! No..." said Hawkeye but it was too late.

"Our good buddy here is scare of watching the movie Frozen," said Peter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Tony as he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing, that talking snowman creeps me out," reasoned Hawkeye but no one listen to it.

"Wow Clint didn't know that about you," said Black Widow who was trying her best not to laugh like Tony.

"Really Natasha you shouldn't be laughing at him when you are the one to sing "Let it go" while showering," deadpanned Peter.

After he said that, Natasha begins to blush while some of the guys begin to sing the song.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen," sung Captain America.

"Really Cap, you shouldn't done that since I know you always like to sing Justin Bieber's song before you go to sleep," said Peter.

After he said that, everyone started to laugh even more while Tony is laughing till there were tears I his eyes.

"Okay let's stop before I really laugh myself to death," said Tony.

"Yeah, let's not have any more secrets revealed for today," said Hawkeye.

"Aw-man but I have some more to share," whined Peter.

"NO!" was the replies he got.

"You guys sucks," pouted Peter.

"Okay now we know you are Peter, but how are you here now I mean you died," asked Luke as he stared at Peter.

"Oh you know, the classic tale of me agreeing to a deal with a Goddess of Death," said Peter nonchalantly.

"Oh….Wait WHAT!" shouted everyone except Tigra.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" shouted Thor.

"No why?" asked a curious Peter.

"Because you know that she is evil god-damn it," said Tony.

"She isn't, she is just misunderstood," defended Peter.

"And now you're defending her, just great you are under a spell now," said Hawkeye.

"No I'm not," said Peter with raising anger.

Feeling that the situation is becoming more and more tensed, Danny decided to stop it from becoming an all-out battle.

"Whoa calm down people, we are friends and friends aren't supposed to be like this," said Danny.

"Yeah, but friends doesn't make decision that will affect everyone he knows," retorted Tony.

"That's true but…." Before Danny could continue Thor had already thrown his hammer at Peter.

Then Peter caught the hammer with one hand and threw it behind him, shocking everybody there.

"You know, friends don't attack friends with weapons," said Peter in a cold tone.

"Thor what were you thinking?" asked Captain America.

"He is under Hera's spell and the only way to reverse it is to knock him out," said Thor as his hammer went back into his hand and then he charged towards Peter.

Peter seeing it immediately raised his hand and a symbiotic shield formed around his hand, taking the hit for him while shocking the rest even more.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Janet while others agree with her.

"But I thought he hated using the symbiotic suit," said Natasha.

"So it's true he is under a spell," said Carol.

"Then we need to fight him," said Luke sadly as he didn't want to fight one of his best friend.

"Yeah but it's for his own good," said Danny as he charged up his fist.

After he said that, the rest of the Avengers then begin to surround Peter.

"So this is what Friends do huh, guess I shouldn't have choose to being revive here," said Peter disdainfully.

"Sorry Pete but this is for your own good," said Captain America while he is preparing to throw his shield.

"Yeah, sorry too," said Peter before he quickly sprouted two large bat wings and flew off.

"SHIT! After him," said Carol.

But she was too late as Thor couldn't sense him and Tony couldn't pick up his signature.

"He's gone," said Tony.

"Damn it," said Luke.

(Why Peter why) was the thought of Tigra as she couldn't even smell Peter's scent.

"Okay let's head back to the mansion to discuss about this," said Carol.

"You heard the order let's go," said Captain America.

After he said that, everyone left the park and head back to the mansion, as they were doing so, the only thought going through everyone mind is (Can we fight someone who was once our best friend?).

**Meanwhile with Peter**

As Peter flew further away from the park, there was a thought that is currently in his mind. That thought was "So I can't never be a Hero again huh, well since I no longer a Hero that means I don't have to follow the Laws anymore."

Then he landed on a random rooftop and his wings slowly shrunk back into his body.

"From now on, Spiderman is died but HELL SPIDER lives," said Peter.

After he said that, Hela appear from green flames and hugged him from behind.

"That's right my king, embrace your darkness," said Hela with an evil smile.

"My queen, so what are you doing here?" asked Peter.

"Easy, I here to give you your first target," said Hela.

"Who is it?" asked Peter.

"A guy name Hammerhead," replied Hela.

"So him huh, I accept so how you want me to kill him my queen?" asked Peter as he smirked.

"Anyway you see fit my liege, as long as he is killed I don't mind how you do it," said Hela.

"Awesome, I will complete it by tonight," said a confident Peter.

"I know that my king, maybe that's why I choose you to become my king," said Hela.

"Plus you love my techniques in bed my queen," said Peter cheekily as Hela begins to blush.

"Anyway where is he," asked Peter.

"He is just opposite you over at that warehouse," said Hela as she pointed at the warehouse just beside the one he was standing on.

"Oh really, then give me 1 hour, and I will sent his soul to you my love," said Peter.

"Then you better not let me be waiting my liege," said Hela as she disappear in green flames, leaving Peter to think of ways to kill Hammerhead.

**5 minutes later**

"Hey come-on the Boss-man doesn't like to be kept waiting," said a random thug.

"I know I know, just let me finish this cigarette before we go," said the second thug.

"Well hurry up," said the first thug.

"Yeah, yeah," said the second thug.

Suddenly the lights went out, and both men pulled out their guns.

"Hey go check the fuse box," said the second thug.

"Alright, but remember shout when you are in trouble," said the first thug as he went to where the fuse box is.

"Yeah sure," said the second thug as he begins to walk around to check for intruders.

**Meanwhile with the first thug**

When he reached to where the fuse box is, he found the fuse box covered in a black substance.

"What the fuck is this thing," said the thug as he felt the black substance.

Then suddenly the black substance moves and immediately form a spear-head and stabbed through the Thug's skull.

"Heh, nowadays you just can't hire Thugs with skills," said Peter as he slowly slide himself down from the ceiling.

"Okay 1 down, a dozen more to go," said Peter to himself.

**Back to the second thug**

"Yo! Fred, you found the fuse box yet?" asked the second thug.

(Silence)

"Yo Fred you there?" asked the second thug after a while as he didn't get any responds.

(Silence)

"Come on Fred, stop playing around," said the second thug as he was scared.

"Sorry the person you're trying to reach is currently unavailable," called out a voice.

Immediately the second thug pulled out his gun and point around.

"Alright you fucker, show yourself now," said the second thug.

"Sure, turn around," said the same voice.

When the thug turn around, he saw Peter standing there and then Peter immediately formed a scythe on his hand and swung it, slicing off the second thug's head from his body.

"Next time, try to keep a "head" of your opponent," joked Peter.

"Okay, if I a Mafia head, where would I be?" asked Peter to himself before looking at his right and saw a door with the words "Meeting Room" on top.

"…I really need to check around me first before talking to myself," said Peter after he face palmed himself.

After he did that, he quickly turn himself into a black slime and slid under the door. When he did that, he saw Hammerhead talking with five other Thugs about something.

"What do you mean the lights is out, go fix it," ordered Hammerhead.

"Yes Boss," said a thug as he walk towards the door and was about to open it before he was Impaled by a black lance.

When Hammerhead and the rest of the thugs saw it, they were shocked.

Then Peter appeared behind the thug.

"Hello Hammerhead," said Peter.

"What are you guys standing there for, shoot him!" shouted Hammerhead.

After he said that, all four of the thugs brought out their guns and start to fire at Peter who stood there like nothing was happening.

"(Yawn)" yawned Peter as he just stood there.

"What the Fuck! He is not even flinching Damn-It!" said one of the thugs angrily.

"Well this is getting us nowhere, how about I speed things up a little," said Peter before he formed Tentacles and stabbed through all four of the thugs.

"Who…are you?" asked Hammerhead with fear.

"Well you can call me Hell Spider and I'm here to send you to Hell!" said Peter before he formed a Scythe and slice Hammerhead from top to bottom, splitting him from the middle.

**5 minutes later**

"Mission complete," said Peter before he flew off the warehouse roof and flew towards the night sky.

**The SOAHS dialogue session**

**Peter: wow now that is a great first kill**

**Shadow: why thank you**

**Peter: so what happens next?**

**Shadow: find out next time on Sting Of A Hel Spider**

**Peter: Bye, bye **

**Shadow: Shadow Fox Ace signing out**


End file.
